The legend of the seven deadly sins
by Guzma1993
Summary: Hyrule is preparing for the rise of Calamity Ganon and seek help from the King of Liones in Brittania. As a result the seven deadly sins are recruited to help in the upcoming war. What will happen,who knows? All that we know could change with a single event.
1. The beginning

The kingdom of Hyrule had been peaceful as of late but the people knew that danger was looming above their heads and they needed to be ready to stop it and so the Sheikah had decided to use the guardians as means to protect them when the time came.

Zelda knew her job was to be like all previous members of her family and dedicate herself to prayer as to stop Calamity Ganon but she no idea if all this praying and dedicating her life to going to springs was even helping. Her knowledge could be more useful in the upcoming battle than all the other methods her father, the king of Hyrule had thrust upon her.

Their army was small and with many people being sceptical of the guardians and how useful they really were a letter was sent to the king of Liones in Brittania. Once the letter had arrived Bartra immediately sent out his best warriors to lend a hand in this war, the seven deadly sins. The seven were loyal and skilled in combat and should be of use to the Hylians in the battle to come.

While the seven deadly sins were making their way to Hyrule they had seen races that they had never known existed. Rito,Zora,Goron and Gerudo, none of these races were known to the seven but it didn't stop them as they made their way to Hyrule castle.

Once there the seven had been greeted by King Rhoam of Hyrule,the princess Zelda and a young man who seemed to be a guard for the princess. Meliodas and Merlin were the first two to realise the sword the young man carried was imbued with magic and not soon after King realised it too.

The rest seemed to preoccupied to notice. Nonetheless they were shown around the area and given the information about Calamity Ganon. Since they had traveled far Rhoam had given them leave and they were shown to their rooms. Tomorrow their work begins.


	2. The chance meeting

The sun rose on the kingdom of Hyrule and all its inhabitants awoke. The captain of the seven deadly sins Meliodas was the first to rise and already he noticed the male from yesterday out training. It was only fair that he would go and introduce himself properly.

"You're the same guy that was with the princess yesterday right? I'm Meliodas,nice to meet you.", Meliodas said in his usual carefree manner. The whole introducing himself as the dragon sin of wrath and the leader of the seven deadly sins tended to get unwanted reactions and so left it out.

The young Hylian, no older than seventeen tilted his head to see the leader of the ally warriors had come to greet him personally. It was only polite to respond to him sincerely.

"Yes that was me. It's an honour to meet you Sir Meliodas, I am Link,Princess Zelda's appointed knight.",Link replied earnestly, after all if the king of Liones only sent these seven then their talent must be something magnificent.

"You don't have to be so formal, just Meliodas is fine. Besides even though it was for a few minutes I noticed the way you were looking at the Princess,you like her don't you?",Meliodas teased.

While Meliodas didn't mean it to be taken in a bad light Link would be in a state of shock trying to analyse what the male had said so casually.

"There are a lot of ways to take that but if you mean it in a romantic sense,no not at all. We're friends but that is it.", the Hylian stated with embarrassment.

Maybe he did have some romantic attraction to Zelda but there was no way Link would pursue anything,not yet. Maybe after Ganon's defeat but it was hard enough on Zelda as it was already without her having to worry about her appointed knight and the hero chosen by the master sword failing his duties due to his attachment to her.

The dragon sin had noticed the boy's reaction and decided not to pry anymore into that relationship. Instead he decided to change topic completely and request that they'd train together for a bit. After all if they were to be working together they would at least need to know how skilled the other was right?


	3. In training we trust

The Hylian agreed to the training session, after all if the male before him was indeed the leader of the seven deadly sins sent to help them then this would definitely be a great challenge. As such Link would take up a fighting stance to begin this session.

Meliodas knew he would have to hold himself back or else the boy wouldn't survive however it didn't mean he took Link lightly, on the contrary he could already tell this boy as young as he was, was already at the same level as some ruby levelled knights. As if to confirm this fact the young man had already closed in on him and was about to strike from above.

The sin managed to counter the attack with his own blade dubbed Lostvayne.

"Heh, not bad. Still you left yourself wide open.", the dragon sin grinned as he pushed the master sword away from its path thus proving his point.

Link not one for giving up quickly recovered and attempted to strike Meliodas once again.

The sounds of the blades clashing could be heard throughout the castle grounds and did not go unnoticed by Zelda herself. She hated this feeling, knowing she too had a role to play in this battle and unlike Link who was already accustomed to his was no where near to achieving the power needed to seal Calamity Ganon.

Elizabeth, who traveled with the sins not only to act as a representive of the kingdom of Liones, being one of the three princesses of Liones but also due to recently discovering her powers had accompanied them to Hyrule. In fact the princess was actually tell Meliodas that food had been prepared for them when she passed Zelda, looking forlorn.

Knowing how it was for her for the longest time Elizabeth went to console Zelda however it didn't go exactly as planned, after all the princess of Hyrule was also a researcher much to her father's dismay and was going to pour herself in her studies to make up for her lack of power. After a while of persistent following Zelda relented and allowed Elizabeth to join her.

"For the longest time I didn't know what I could do to help Sir Meliodas and the others...", the princesses of Liones began," they fought to protect me and because of that they and many others were injured. Even though I wanted to help I had no way to do so."

This of course struck a cord with Zelda who tried not to show this but insisted that she should continue.

"It was by accident I even discovered these abilities and honestly even now I'm not that very good at it.", Elizabeth continued," however I want to help in any way I can."


End file.
